The Tale of the Red Beedrill part:2
by slorebein
Summary: it is the sequil to one and they are hot on the trail of the red beedrill


  
  
The Tale of the Red Beedrill (continued)  
  
Now Lance and Hishi had found a place to stay for the night thanks to a lady that looked like she was in her mid 50's with loosely torn clothes as if she was lost. Lance had just laid his head on his pillow when he heard a scream, not just any scream but a shriek as if it was in terror. He woke up Hishi who was sleeping peacefully next to him; they ran outside and waited for the scream they figured that it was just some stupid old lady that got scared by her own shadow. But at the point of them turning around they heard it again. They ran to the alley way next to where they staying, only to find a dead end. Hishi gave Lance a boost to get up to the fire escape where the screaming was getting louder. They ran to the roof and saw the same old lady that told them to stay at the hotel they were at. They rushed over to her and asked her if she was ok but she was too busy hyperventilating to notice that they were there.  
When they finally settled down they asked her why she had started that noise. She said she had seen one of the most horrible things the human eye could see as she started to describe it.  
"I saw a thing it wasn't human or animal it could fly, and it was extremely ugly. It had a tainted green coloring with skin that seemed that it was too big for its own body. Its wings were ripped as if it had just come from a fight. Its face had little indentations on it with black blemishes all over its body. It had arms that were loosely attached to its body that seemed to flail when it moved. And its legs seemed to be able to retract into little slots on its underside."  
"Now how did you get on the roof?" asked Hishi  
"To tell you the truth I really don't know myself. I was taking my nightly walk when I saw a shimmer of light. It looked like it could have been money so I went over to it and the next thing I knew the ugly thing was right in my face for about 10 seconds then it flew away with incredible speed and I looked around and I was on the roof."  
"Ok let's get you inside and get you something to drink and eat before anything more happens." Said Lance.  
They took her to the building that she claimed to be her house fortunately it was. They stayed with her until she guaranteed them that she was all right. They went back to the hotel and went to sleep. Waking up later that morning to the sound of an annoying Spearow they proceeded to find the closest person that would let them rent a boat. They first went to the old lady's house that they had helped the night before, but she wasn't there. They couldn't really do anything else so they just left to go to the docks. They found a boat salesperson that would help them and it just so happened to be the old lady. The first thing that they did was ask her what her name was, which just so happened to be Shal. In her gratitude she let them have the boat for free for as long as they wanted it for.  
Hishi started up the motor as Lance untied the rope. They continued on their journey for about an hour of sunshine and seeing plenty of pokemon such as Starmie and Kingler. Then all of a sudden they were caught in a tremendous blanket of fog and mist struggling to see past the end of their noses. They felt a tremendous thud and each of them knew they had reached Red Island.   
Lance stepped out first and looked around the dank isle. Once he turned around he couldn't see Hishi anywhere. He yelled repeatedly but got no answer so he took it upon himself to go inland a little bit and set up camp. He reached into his backpack and set up the tent. Within an hour he had an entire settlement set up; he took out his laptop and e-mailed Oak to come to the island as fast as he could. He romed the island looking for signs of something that could possibly be living there; he couldn't find much so he figured it would be smart if he waited until the morning when it was clear to look around any further.   
To be continued. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
